quality time together
by Raven Sugara the Tenken
Summary: [KIGO] Kim goes in to take down drakken's new diabolical plans but Ron and Drakken are nowhere in sight. what's a girl to do? especially when shego's got a few plans of her own...my first KP fic so go easy on me ok? [HIATUS SORRY FOLKS]
1. enter Kim Possible

Disclaimer: This is my first KP fic, as well as my first Kigo. Don't like the pairing, don't read. –tosses shinai up in the air and catches it again, staring menacingly- Oh, and I don't own Kim Possible, nor do I watch it all that often, so if something's wrong (which will defiantly happen at some point in time at least once) let me know CONSTRUCTIVELY, not in a flame, and I'll do my best to fix the error. Unless it's the pairing, in which case…-looks at the shinai she's been toying with- it remains an "error"

* * *

BANG! The door flew off its hinges, a cloud of smoke and dust engulfing everything as it landed on the hard floor, the noise echoing and reverberating off the empty walls. A girl tumbled in and squat in a catlike stance, as though prepared for an inevitable fight. She moved her vibrant red hair out of her face as she looked around, emerald green eyes searching the dust for any sign of movement. She wore her usual combat gear, a tight black shirt and baggy Cargo pants. She pulled out a small blue device from one of her many pockets and a younger boy appeared on the screen.

"hey kim are you inside?" The boy asked.

"Yeah but Wade, are you sure this is the place? It's pretty much deserted. I don't see a sign of them anywhere." Kim's voice was doubtful, and wade typed something on the computer for a second before answering.

"well kim," the young genius replied, "your GPS says your at the place. The client left a message on your webpage that they had seen a suspicious woman at your location wearing green and black with long black hair."

"you dont think they moved on already did you? I wonder what the plan is this time… it can't be as bad as when drakken decided to try rapping to get his shampoo to sell could it?" Kim chuckled at the memory…she had almost had to go onstage for a national TV show and sing the naked mole rap. Wade laughed as well, remembering the look on Kim's face when he called to make sure she had seen it.

"I doubt they've left, and the report didn't say anything about strange lights or sounds in the area." Kim looked around again, pushing some of her hair out of her face before continuing, answering again in a doubtful tone.

"Alright I'll keep looking, but if nothing's attacked me yet, I'm pretty sure the place must be deserted."

"Good luck Kim"

"bye wade."

Shutting her Kimmunicator off, Kim looked up and began to walk down the long hallway. It was devoid of any pictures or artwork, the same white color all around threatening to dull her senses. She moved quietly, keeping her guard up while strolling through several more hallways, on the off-chance of her setting off some kind of trap.

"Where is everybody?" she wondered and silently cursed under her breath. Not even the Seniors or Monkey Fist left their hideouts this empty! Kim moved faster, expecting a henchmen to appear out of nowhere and grab her from behind. Her feelings of anxiety grew as her heartbeat quickened, when she heard it. It was the sound of faint laughter, the sudden noise causing the redhead to jump and spin around, ready to attack. Seeing nothing, she dropped her hands in surprise and listened closely, trying to define the source area of where it was coming from.

The redhead crept stealthily through the hallways, finally reaching a side corridor that had gone unnoticed when she had walked by the first time. Walking down a flight of stairs with the utmost care, Kim entered the hallway and saw a faint light further down the corridor. Leaving no traces and making no sound, Kim snuck towards the light, standing next to the open doorway, taking a piece of mirror from her cargo pants to look inside for trouble.

It was a fairly large room, decorated unlike the rest of the place. There was a large green plush sofa and a carpet of dark grey. Pictures were on the walls, but the mirror was too tiny for Kim to make out who was in them exactly. On the far side of the couch though, Kim could see a large TV flicking from channel to channel. Kim put away the mirror, smiling to herself.

_Well, at least one of them learned how to set up cable. Especially after the time we all went into it together…must've been shego, she always was a lot smarter then drakken...never did understand why she stays with him._ Quietly tensing, Kim got down on her hands and knees, crawling over to the couch, making sure not to arouse the suspicions of the person in front of her.

"hey, haven't you ever heard that the seventh time's the charm?."

Kim squatted a foot away from the sofa, placing her feet and inching up slowly.

"moopy? I don't know, I made it up when I was seven. Seven was a moopy year" 

Kim's head was level with the sofa now, and in a few moments the viewer would be revealed before having their "Pals" rerun cut short.

_"Just a little bit more..." _Kim was standing up fully now, the person on the sofa not budging an inch. Kim raised her hands above her head, holding them together in a clubbing position. Then, taking a step forward she…

"now now Kimmie. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

hey to all the people who have decided to check out this fic! much appreciated I tweaked the format a little (thanks goes out to Hunter and Von Uriken for letting me know what needed to be fixed...I hope I got everything ;;) so hopefully this story is easier to read and flows better now. as always, R&R please! (btw, those do_** not **_stand for rest and relaxation! >. )  



	2. laying, waiting, wishing

Disclaimer: see the first chapter. You should be reading that before this chapter anyway! What are you thinking! Skipping ahead of a story! For shame…

* * *

"_**Now now Kimmie, I wouldn't do that if I were you"**_

Kim gasped in surprise and paused halfway through her step forward, arms still together over her head.

"W-why do you say that?" Kim asked, startled. "And how-"

"Did I know you were coming, princess?" The raven-haired spoke disinterestedly, never moving from the couch she was laying on. Her eyes remained on the screen of the television as she began to flip through the channels once again. Kim gulped and nodded, a light blush forming on her cheeks when she realized the woman in front of her couldn't see her head. Still, the woman seemed to read her mind and still responded back with a scoffing tone.

"Puh-_lease_. You call what you did sneaking? 1: I had Dr. D wire this place with security camera's. I've known you were here since you parachuted down a mile from here." Kim was wide-eyed at that statement, dropping her guard for a second to lower her hands and look at the back of Shego's head, the only portion of her body appearing from behind the sofa, mouth agape.

_How? I didn't see a single camera! Am I really losing my touch that badly?_

The raven-haired one smiled at the stunned silence of the redhead, her evil grin growing larger by the second as she continued.

"Ahem. 2: Your using your normal shoes on hard tile all the way here. As quiet as you try to be, your footsteps still echo, especially when your walking above me.

3: When you pulled out your mirror to look inside this room, I could see the light being refracted back on the wall.Silence filled the room after Shego's statement, though her thoughts continued on.

_Then again there is always the fact that I could smell that perfume you always wear, or maybe its just your shampoo…that wonderful Sakura blossom scent, or just the way I could feel you when you entered the room, my heart beginning to pulse rapidly as I felt you drawing yourself up behind me…but I don't think I'll let you know about that just yet._ Shego shivered as an image came to her mind.

_There was_ _Kim, moving slowly up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as she buried her head in her neck, leaning forward to…_

_NO! now is SO not the time Shi! Focus! _Shego jerked herself back to reality, grateful that she was hidden from the other woman's view by the couch.

Kim was also silent, her mind running still trying to process everything the raven-haired villainess had just said.

_What? I don't believe this…she heard me all the way here? That doesn't explain a thing! Why didn't I get attacked by a henchmen? Why hasn't she moved? Where is everybody? Argh…why is she just laying there? She hasn't even attacked or got in any sort of fighting position, like I'm not even a threat! How dare she! Stupid mirror…did she really see it refract something on the wall? She must've…how else did she know I was here?_

"Whats wrong pumpkin? Finally getting a clue?" Shego's voice snapped Kim back to reality. The redhead shut her mouth and fumed silently, but leaving no trace of that anger in her voice. Instead, she tried to speak in a superior tone, although to Shego she sounded scathing, like a 10 year old trying to come up with a comeback and just short of sticking out their tongue.

"Well Shego, why do you say I shouldn't just knock you out right here and now, and take you to the police? Shego smiled at that remark.

"Because right now I'm just a defenseless innocent civilian and your breaking and entering. I could have you arrested, you know." Kim looked at her with a quizzical expression for a few seconds before snorting with laughter.

"You? Your hardly defenseless or innocent." Shego winced, but covered it with sarcastic laughter.

_I know she's telling the truth, so why did it sting when she laughed about me being innocent?_

"Oh ha ha ha Kimmie but haven't you wondered why I haven't hurt you yet? You must realize how simple it would've been to lead you into a trap now that I told you about the camera's." Kim's eyes widened, the full realization finally striking her, getting into a defensive position and looking around, as though henchmen would appear from under the couch cushions.

"Well, why haven't you hurt me already then? Actually, for that matter, what do you mean by being a 'civilian'?" Kim asked, putting on a brave face although her voice still held a trace of fear.

"Well, why not just walk over here and find out?" Shego responded, tilting her head for a second before retuning her unseeing gaze on the television. Kim walked in a wide arc around the couch until she was between it and the TV, glancing around the room for any sign of danger. Shego simply rolled her eyes at the display.

"You know Kimmie, if I had wanted to attack you, I would've done it already. Like I said, I'm off the clock and just want to enjoy my few days off. Do you see a jumpsuit anywhere?" Shego gestured at herself with her free hand at that last remark before letting it settle back down again.

The comment caused Kim to finally revert her eyes to the raven-haired woman before her. The red head gave a sharp intake of breath, finally realizing that indeed, there was no trace of the normal green and black cat suit the woman always wore. Kim's emerald gaze swept up and down the other woman's figure, taking in the new casual clothing.

Shego wore a short tank top, a solid Kelly green, with a large Japanese kanji and hiragana with the Romanized word 'abunai' (dangerous) on the front in smaller letters, underneath the Japanese symbols. It hugged her figure and curves tightly, as did her _very_ tiny jean shorts. Shego was laying on her side, her head propped up with her left arm while her right rested gracefully on her hip, accenting her curves perfectly as Kim's emerald eyes wandered over them, a small smile on playing across her lips.

_Hmm…surprising, she actually managed to look even sexier in that pose-_

Kim's smile immediately changed to a slight frown, glancing away from the woman for a second.

_Oh. My. God. I did NOT just think about shego like that…_her eye's flicked back to the woman's bare feet, gaze slowly moving up the leg once again.

_Seriously though, short enough? If I just leaned slightly to the left, I bet I could look right up and see right into her…_

Shego had tried to appear nonchalant, but her eyes were apprehensive as she watched the redhead scan her body, her face giving no betrayal to her thoughts. Shego had a sudden feeling of insecurity at the close scrutiny, but made no move to break the trance her clothes seemed to have placed on the other woman.

_Well, if she's gonna check me out..._

Shego made no move of her head, simply allowing her eyes to roam across the redhead's body. Now 18, the redhead before her was, in her mind, still the same yet very different from her early years of fighting crime. She had remained on the cheerleading team up and into college, allowing her to remain as fit as ever. She still wore the same mission clothes, although some of her gadgets had been upgraded considerably. Shego's eyes rested on Kim's stomach for a second, taking in how much more defined and well-toned the muscles had become, and how her pants were low on her hips, showing the indent of muscles all the way down under her pants and probably to her…

"…"

Shego paused at the thought for a second before she continued upwards, enjoying her view of Kim's arms, chest, face, and hair.

_Wonder if she swims…she's got the body of a surfer/swimmer chick. A very good surfer chick. Who fights crime. _

Her eye's finally roamed back to Kim's, noting that the girl before her had knotted her eyebrows together slightly, as though arguing with herself about something. Her eyes flicked down to the redhead's lips as they parted slightly, causing her breath to hitch slightly as she watched the soft lips quickly taking over her vision mumur something incomprehensible.

_She's not looking at what I think she's looking at is she? No…she's too much of a prude, and its not like she swings that- What was that? Damn, I missed whatever she said…stupid lip reading never coming in handy when you want it…_However, when Kim began to lean unconsciously to the left, lowering her head as though to get a better view of something, Shego regained her senses.

_She's not…nah, just my hopeful imagination. Wait… hopeful? _As she watched kim continue to tilt to the side, Shego began to get strangely uncomfortable with where Kim's eyes were roving, and decided it was time to wake the redhead out of her trance.

"Like what you see?" Shego moved her hand that was resting on her hip, smoothing out the jeans, a seductive yet mischievous grin aimed towards her enemy while gracefully arching an eyebrow.

"What? Oh. _OH_!"

Kim snapped back to attention, emerald eyes snapping up to meet shego's face, as a light blush appearing upon her cheeks at the comment. The blush deepened slightly a few seconds later as she remembered what she had been thinking just moments before.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Shego."

"Oh really? Well, your loss."

Shego lifted her head turning and letting the hand she had propped herself up with run through her tangled raven tresses, taking out the knots in her hair. Kim's eyes following the movement.

_Wow, I never noticed how soft her hair must be for it to move like that…I wonder what she'd think or do to me if I took my hand and...what is going on here? What's suddenly making me think this way? About _her_ no less!" _

Kim covered her eyes with a hand, rubbing them with her thumb and forefinger.

"Alright. So your off-duty and not planning anything_." Stupid anonymous tip…_

"I have no way to arrest you so I guess I'll just…go then…" The dazed redhead began to turn and walk out of the room, sounding dissapointed. Shego watched for a few seconds before her brain registered the comment and tone of voice.

_"No shego! Don't let her leave what are you doing!_" The sudden thought caused Shego to flinch, her hand clenching at her side for a second before reaching out as if to stop the redhead.

"Hey Kimmie wait! Why not um, stay and watch some TV or a movie for a bit! I'm not exactly hired to steal anything for a few days, and it's kinda boring here all alone." Shego blinked in surprise at what had come out of her mouth.

_What the hell am I thinking? Did I just ask Kim Possible, my arch nemesis to stay and watch TV with me? What's worse, I think I actually want her to say yes!_

Inside, Kim was having an internal struggle of her own, her back facing the woman on the couch.

_Oh my god…she did NOT just ask me to stay! We're enemies! What could she possibly be planning…_

"If your wondering if I'm planning to do anything to you pumpkin, I'm not. So what do you say princess? Want to stay for a bit?"

Kim turned back, not believing the note of pleading she found in the woman's voice, searching her eyes for any trace of deceit.

_I don't think she's lying, but she's SHEGO for crying out loud! How can you really tell?_ Kim looked again, startled at the several conflicting emotions trying to force their way out of the other woman's eyes.

_What is that? Hope? And a bit of…desire? You know what? forget it. This is too weird. I'm outta here. _Too bad her mind wasn't cooperating very well with her mouth.

"Well, I _did_ see a rather nice beach past the forest on my way in, and I don't have anything to do this weekend, so I guess I'll stay for a bit." Kim said in an upbeat tone. Once the words were out of her mouth, Kim's mind went into overdrive once again.

_What the hell? Did I just make an excuse to stay the weekend with my enemy? _

Shego was on a similar thought processes.

_Did she just say…yes? She actually said yes! Wait…what are we gonna do? What am _I_ gonna do? Actually…Hey that just might work!_

"Well, are you gonna stand there day or are you going to come join me?" Shego grinned, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

So how is the new format working? is it ok? 

**Next chapter**: Shego and Kim decide to hang out and get to know each other a little better, as well as learn a little bit more about themselves in the process. I dont really know what kind of movie/tv show they should watch, so any suggestions to either this or anything else in the story is greatly appreciated! R&R please, and let me know how this is turning out!


	3. intersecting thoughts

Whoa dang. 657 hits on this story alone! I feel so special! I mean sure, I dont have as many reviews, but I'm not complaning. this is still my best and most read story to date! Thanks everyone, and sorry that it's taking me longer to update this story then I'd like, but reality calls, sad to say -cries- as do my other obsessions. so, without further ado besides the disclaimer, enjoy this! I know its kinda long but I really didnt want to seperate any of this.

Disclaimer: yeah, your on the 3rd chapter by now, you must have noticed I dont own this show or the characters, and if your starting here, well, you missed a few chapters so go back. ;p

* * *

"_Well, are you gonna stand there day or are you going to come join me?"_

Shego grinned, taking pleasure in the red head's startled expression at agreeing to stay as she slowly walked back to the couch in a daze. Shego remained where she was, but tucked her feet in to allow room for the other girl to sit down. The absent expression left Kim's face as she recollected her thoughts, glancing at shego for a second before turning away from her, crossing her arms under her chest and sulking.

_My god she looks so cute when she's angry…_Shego didn't even correct herself as the thought traveled through her brain, merely enjoying the view. After a few moments, Shego came up with another idea, her eyes filling with playful mischief as she bit part of her lower lip, plotting her next move.

_Dare I do it? Oh hell I think I do... _ Shego gave an over exaggerated yawn, expanding her arms and legs to their full extent. She then tucked her arms next to her chest, one supporting her head, whilst she settled her legs comfortably resting them on a rather surprised Kim Possible. Shego chuckled softly at the redhead's shocked expression before pushing the button for the TV guide.

Kim's mind was fighting desperately for control, but continued to remain lost in a haze at the feeling of Shego's legs on hers, surprised even more that it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling but rather one which left her almost wanting…more? _ What the hell?_

"Um, Shego? Just what do you think your doing?" Kim said, trying to disguise the note of panic in her voice

"I'm looking for something to watch, duh." Her grin turned to that of a seductive one, and she spoke again, softer this time. "Why, did you have something already in mind?" Shego said, moving her legs suggestively causing Kim to blush, wide-eyed as she caught the meaning.

"SHEGO! I mean this, this right here!" Kim said, lifting the legs on her lap slightly to emphasize her meaning.

"Can you really blame a girl for wanting to get comfortable?"

"I don't care just get them off me!"

"Make me, kimmie." Shego said, staring intently into Kim's eyes. After a few seconds though, Shego was not the one to look away.

"hmmph…" Kim folded her arms under her chest, ignoring the grin on Shego's face as she flipped through the TV guide. They sat that way for a few minutes, Shego finally breaking the silence with a cry of triumph, causing a surprised and startled Kim Possible to jump slightly at the sudden sound.

"Ah hah! Perfect! Its just beginning too." Shego smiled, settling back down on the couch and Kim respectively, the red head's gaze suddenly drawn to the TV screen. There were two men talking in Chinese, and she had to read the subtitles quickly to see what was going on.

_What is this? I know it's not Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, yet it almost looks the same. _Kim watched in confusion for a few more minutes, ruling out if it was any Jackie Chan movie. Finally, exasperated and frustrated beyond belief that she couldn't figure out what movie it was, finally looked over and poked shego. The raven haired girl merely grunted, her eyes never leaving the screen. _Alright,_ Kim thought. _I need to play this smooth, there's no way I'm letting SHEGO have the satisfaction of knowing that I cant figure out what stupid movie she picked._

"So Shego, what's up with the subtitles? Decided you wanted to get in a little reading during a movie?" Shego glanced over at the redhead incredulously, internally noting how Kim's index finger had begun tracing random patterns on Shego's calf in a smooth yet nervous and unintentional sort of way. Kim's head moved up to meet shego's eyes, and suddenly a knowing smile formed on Shego's lips, finding the hole in her façade.

"You have no idea what movie this is do you?"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Of course I know what movie this is!" Kim had become flustered, causing shego's grin to widen.

"Well, what do you think it is? Come on just guess." _She is far to easy. Just a few words and she's so confused…it's adorable._

"Um…is it Hero?" _yeah great job there Kim. REALLY make it sound like you don't know. I'm such an idiot. Just look at her, you'd think she just stole a priceless diamond how big that smile is on her face…its so INFURIATING!_

"Close…but no." Shego held up her index finger, waggling it in front of Kim while she talked to emphasize her point.

"Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon?"

"getting warmer, but not quite enough. Think 2004. It was written and directed by the same people though, so I wont hold this guess against you." Now two fingers waggled in front of Kim.

_I don't remember any movies that came out like CTHD then…wait._ A picture of a movie poster came to her mind, one the tweebs had begged her mom to allow them to go to. There was a bamboo forest on the bottom, and faces of the three main characters above it, and the title in big bold red letters in the middle, reading…

"House of Flying Daggers?" Kim looked up questioningly, looking as though she wasn't quite sure if her guess was correct.

"Ding ding ding! Bingo we have a winner!" Shego announced as though she were a game show host, causing Kim to chuckle and blush softly. _About time I got one of those. _Shego's mind growled inwardly. Her expression changed to a slightly amused expression as Kims laughter faded, still never taking her eyes off the redhead as her breathing calmed.

"Have you really never seen this movie?" Shego asked inquiringly, noticing that the hand which had stopped its travels during the guessing game had resumed its aimless wandering.

"Well, the tweebs wanted to go see it, but I wasn't so sure." Shego saw the small tinge of pink as the other girl looked away, masking her face with her red hair.

"Kimmie Kimmie Kimmie…you almost missed out on a great movie! But no more talking the good parts coming up! The main character is blind, and that guy who just tried to almost rape her is actually a cop so now this other cop came to get him and now she has to do a dance so she doesn't get arrested as well." Shego had turned back to the screen, trying to summarize everything quickly while confusing Kim even more.

Kim finally understood most of it by the time the main character was going to do her drum dance, and halfway through the movie had discovered she actually enjoyed the movie. What she didn't notice was Shego glancing in her direction every now and then, making sure her guest was comfortable and enjoying the movie.

_I thought she might like this. _Shego thought, the smallest of smiles playing across her lips as she looked over the features of Kim's face out of the corner of her eye. _Its perfect. It's got great action sequences, almost as good as one of our battles, a sappy romance story in case she's into that, and a great mystery movie all rolled into one! Kinda like her…_Shego snorted quietly, letting out a quick breath as though it were meant to be a short laugh. _Who woulda ever thought, me and kimmie, sitting peacefully on a couch together watching a movie as though we were best friends. _The thought seemed to tug at something inside shego, but she disregarded it with a shrug, returning to her movie.

Both girls were so engrossed with the movie that neither of them had noticed when Kim finally relaxed, shifting both of her arms onto the other woman's legs. However, Shego did notice near the end of the movie when Kim began to unconsciously let her fingers brush against the smooth skin of her adversaries leg, stroking the soft indent between her shin and calf muscle from her knee down her leg. She was defiantly unaware of what she was doing, far too engrossed in the movie now that the flying daggers had revealed themselves and ordered the death of her new love.

_This is NOT happening…not now! _Pleasant shivers had begun to run through shego's body at the girl's touch, goosebumps rippling across her skin. Kim's touch was like fire to the green-clad woman, electric volts coursing through her as those absent-minded fingers continued along the path they had discovered.

_If only she would stroke higher…Oh my god! I am NOT thinking about that sort of thing with HER! Thats just...just... _ Shego clamped down on the dirty thoughts coursing through her mind at Kim's touch and glared at the television, the thought of being able to watch the movie anymore _far_ from her mind, especially now that they were at the part with the girl and the guy doing their…thing. She huffed, ignoring sounds from the TV and the feelings of lust building up within her, as well as the feelings of pleasure as Kim's nails gently brushed against her skin towards her knee.

_So what happens to the other guy? Wow, it's a good thing mom didn't let the tweebs come to this, I mean its almost porn or something isn't it? I mean come on do we really need to see or hear that? Whoa…_Kim hadn't realized what she had been doing, but she did notice something was going on when shego began to stiffen and shudder on top of her. Looking out the corner of her eye, Kim could see her, lips set in a grim line as her fists clenched uncontrollably, face set with a determined look. It was only then Kim noticed the tingle in her fingertips. Looking down, she had a sudden hunch as to Shego's dilemma.

_Wow, how long have I been doing that? Heh, long enough for me to get Shego aroused, I suppose-" _The thought surprised Kim. Not only was she surprised that her own mind could be so upfront about it, but more so that she actually _wanted_ to get…to get...to feel… _What the hell is wrong with me? I don't want to arouse shego! She's a WOMAN! I'm not a, a l- lesbian! I…I… I just like watching her squirm, that's all! Yeah, its cute to see her so defenseless-wait, cute? I-I didn't mean that! But then what DID I mean? It must be this movie's fault, showing stuff like…like that. Stupid movie. Stupid shego. Stupid stupid, beautiful shego…NOT AGAIN! _By this point both women had stopped paying attention to the movie, though to the casual observer both remained on the couch like nothing was wrong.

Shego had shifted during the movie from her side to her back, unconsciously giving Kim more access to her leg. Her subconscious took advantage of this, fingers traveling higher and higher up Shego's leg, until her fingers traced as far as they could reach. Kim, in such a distracted state, hadn't even noticed the other woman's shift in position. Flustered, Kim's fingers moved faster and farther along the inside of her adversaries leg, never realizing just how high her fingers had been climbing with each pass.

Up. Down. Up. Down…Shego began to sweat, noting how each pass kim made moved slightly higher past her knees and up the inside of her thighs just a little further then the pass before. Shego's body couldn't much more and she struggled wide-eyed as she felt a low moan of pleasure building up in her throat. Her body was desperate for more but she fought against it, clenching her fists in the attempt. She set her jaw, telling Kim to knock it off. However, as she opened her mouth to speak a small whimper came out, forcing Shego to clamp her mouth shut quickly and looked away, begging all the gods in the nearby vicinity that Kim hadn't heard it.

Luck was not on her side.

Even if the small whimper had managed to escape Kim's sharp hearing, the shivers Shego's body gave off did not. On the contrary, it made Kim lean forward slightly, a small smile playing on her lips as she heard the other woman's breath hitch.

"Wh-what do you think your doing?" Shego managed to growl huskily, staring at the teen in front of her.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Shego?" The redhead pulled back, turning her head from looking avidly at the TV in front of her to stare innocently into the other woman's emerald eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as she fought to keep control.

_Don't let her have seen me watching her…she has really nice eyes…like mine, only darker, I think. More like a rare gemstone…_ Kim continued to stare, actually lost in the other's eyes. Shego coughed, shifting uncomfortably, stopping when she realized how high up Kim's hand was, resting lightly just above her knee.

_Only a little higher and…damn. What the hell am I thinking? _"Kimmie, I meant _that." _Shego said, masking her desire with as much distain as possible in her voice, looking down and rubbing her legs together to emphasize her point.

_What does she…HOLY HELL! _ Kim's eyes swelled wider then even she could've imagined, flushing so deeply her entire body made her hair a few shades lighter. Her hand remained where it was for a long moment as both girls looked at her hand and then into each others eyes, both becoming equally lost in states of silent chaos..

_Is that a look of…desire? What is going on? _Both of them continued to have thoughts along these lines. Kim suddenly jerked away as if she was burned, staring at her hand like it was a poisonus thing while Shego stood up shakily, suddenly devoid of all energy. Kim continued to try to organize her mind feebly, noticing only several minutes later that Shego had even stood up, and only after shego tried to speak.

"I'm going to go take a nap. Don't disturb me." Shego snapped hoarsely as she walked away to another corridor, a feeling of pain and loss settling on the both of them. Kim leaned forward and reached out towards the other woman before suddenly falling back as she watched the woman's retreating form, a look of helplessness upon her face.

* * *

So any good so far? please tell me if I made a mistake such as spelling or some other dumb thing like that ; it's really apprecated. Along with other you know, general boring comments such as "you rock" and "keep it up" ...those work too! I always love those! who doesnt? so, please, dont be shy, click the button down below! thankies...  



	4. hopes and dreams

Wow, 20 reviews and only my 4th chapter...this is my best and highest reviewed fic yet! -cries- thank you everybody! I'm sorry this took so long, but updates may be taking longer then they have because I lose the use of my laptop until I can get a new one...kinda sad really. It's gotten me through two years and several of my other fanfics and scrapped ideas.

Oh, and dont be surprised if Kim's side of the story seems a little off. I ended up writing the middle last again ;; I'm hoping the story still flows though. so yeah, I've delayed you all long enough. on with the story! oh yeah, and I dont own KP or the rest of the Kim Possible crew

* * *

  


"_**I'm going to go take a nap. Don't disturb me." Shego snapped hoarsely as she walked away to another corridor, a feeling of pain and loss settling on the both of them. Kim leaned forward and reached out towards the other woman before suddenly falling back as she watched the woman's retreating form, a look of helplessness upon her face**_

Shego slammed the door shut as loud as she could, although it was muffled due to being open and closed electronically. As soon as she was in her room she collapsed against the side of the door, secure in her belief that Kim Possible would never follow a snappy Shego into her room. She could still feel that finger trailing against her skin, though her imagination moved the feeling all across her body, eliciting more shivers and whimpers from the confused Shego.

_What's going on? Why do I feel this way? We're mortal enemies! We've fought for years now. We've hit each other so many times but I've never felt that before. _Shego reached a hand up and ran her fingers through her hair, eyes wild as she tried to calm down and sort out her feelings. _All those times, all those years. Now suddenly she's mistakenly at my house and I invite her over for the weekend! The weekend! Its only been maybe 2 and a half hours of her staying and not only have we not fought once, she touches me and leaves me begging for more! How can this be…_?

Shego sighed, laying her head back against the solid surface of the door and stretched out her legs. _How can I feel this way? I cant feel this way. About her. It's just…not possible. _Shego grinned at that last thought. Possible. **_"But that was what it is all about is it not?"_** A tiny voice inside her head stated. **_The way she was sitting there as though she trusted you, like her only care was the movie you choose and to be there next to you. How did it make you feel?_**

Shego moved a hand to shade her eyes, blocking the room from her view as she recalled the redhead, slightly ruffled and pouty at first, but never moving Shego's legs away. Her thoughts drifted to a little later, when Kim had finally forgotten the status of her company and began to enjoy the movie. Her light green eyes were filled with wonder at every plot twist as she leaned closer in her seat. She had looked so innocent, sitting there holding shego's legs like they were a protective barrier… Shego felt a hint of the feeling she had felt wash over her, and tried to disconcert what it was.

It had been…soothing, that much shego was sure. It made her content and almost drowsy, at first. It was warm, and filled a space within her that made her never want to give that feeling away. _But what was it though?_ _Trust? No, Kimmie would never trust me but Dr. D does and I've never felt this around him…companionship? Could that be it? Have I actually gone soft and enjoyed having company? What is this feeling? I need to know…_Shego had no idea what the feeling had been, but she wanted it back desperately. Contemplating the feeling, she finally came up on another word to describe it.

_Acceptance?_ Shego felt something strum within her at the word._ Could that be it? Did I get that feeling just because of her, or because she trusted me enough to not attack her that she stayed there and watched the movie while never moving my legs off her? _Shego's thoughts constantly seemed to move back to that. _I mean, if it had been me that somebody decided to lay on, I would've pushed them off, and moved to another chair. _Shego blinked. _Actually, I probably would've just kicked their sorry ass before moving them outta my chair. _Shego smiled at that picture, remembering one of Dr. D's goons who had decided to try to put an arm around her one day while watching TV. Needless to say, she would only see him for a few seconds every now and then before he would look up with deer eyes and bolt off in another direction.

Shego sighed again and stood up, still no closer to solving the mystery of the indescribable feeling. "well, I said I'd take a nap, so I might as well. After all, sleep might help me get my mind off things…and off her." She said quietly to nothing in particular, flopping down onto her bed. She was asleep after a few minutes, her breathing gentle and steady. The entire room was filled with silence.

Even she had known her statement to be a lie.

------meanwhile----------

As soon as she heard shego's door shut, Kim slumped sideways onto the now empty couch, closing her eyes and hitting the soft cushion with her fist. _Damnit, how could I be so STUPID? Everything had been going great, we hadn't even fought the entire movie! But then oh no, of course I have to go and mess that up! _Her fingers still tingled from stroking shego, as sudden grief and despair washed over her entire body. _How could I be so stupid as to loose her! I had been so close...I could've finally called her my- friend…? _Even as kim thought the word, she knew something was wrong. _Wait a minute…me and Shego friends? _Kim scoffed at the thought, though it came out as more of a disappointed sound then anything else.

_What's wrong with me? She's shego. Ego with a capital SH. My sworn archenemy! I'm supposed to be fighting her not wanting her! Not wanting her…wanting…her…_ Kim blinked as the words echoed inside her mind. Still, as she thought back to the last few hours, them arguing over plot holes in the story, Shego calmly answering her questions when Kim would randomly shout something halfway through a scene…The way Shego would laugh as Kim stared horrified during the sometimes raunchy sections of the movie…. _It was actually a lot of…fun, really. Shego's not that bad a companion, once you crack her smartass shell…_

Kim smiled at the thought of what Shego would do had she heard Kim's thoughts just a few moments before, the despair seemingly washing away in amusement. _Maybe after her nap we can just forget about this little incident…not like I can do anything right about now. _Kim sighed, stretching out back onto the couch, grabbing the remote and flicking to a marathon of "Pals."

------------------

It was only an hour or so after her TV time began that Kim heard strange sounds coming from the hallway. They had been soft at first, but growing steadily louder and forming into a word…or a name. Kim muted the TV to see if she could hear the noise a little more clearly.

"mmm…ooh kimmie…KIMMIE!" Shego half yelled half screamed the name. _Her_ name.

Without a second's hesitation, Kim was off like a shot, bolting towards Shego's voice. Kim scrabbled against the door for a moment, cursing when she couldn't find the panel to open the door. Finally wrenching into a panel lodged into the wall, Kim located the correct button, mashing her thumb down upon it and sprinting through the doorway. Shego was there, writhing upon the bed and moaning. Kim barely took this in before she was in the air, leaping clear from the door and onto the bed. "Shego! Shego, wake up! Its just a bad dream Shego! Come on, wake up!" grabbing the other woman by the shoulders, she began to shake her roughly, startling the other woman back into reality.

They had been back on the couch, sitting in front of the TV as Shego flicked through the channels, once again finding nothing of interest. Her right arm was draped over the redhead on her left, currently curled into the raven-haired woman, thin but strong arms around her waist as she rested her head on Shego's shoulder. Shego glanced down at the redhead, squeezing her shoulders slightly and a faint smile appeared on her lips as she was rewarded with the redhead curling closer and sighing, allowing her right arm to leave the older woman's waist to rest softly on her knee. Shego turned her attention back to the TV, finally settling on a commercial to see what show was playing once it was over. Shego gasped suddenly, closing her eyes as she felt pressure on her leg, only this time closer and much, _much _further up her shorts…

"oooh kimmie…" Words escaped shego as she felt a warm fire nibbling on the side of her ear, trailing slowly down her neck. "kimmie…" Shego squirmed, arching into a better position, leaning sideways and grabbing at Kim's waist causing the other girl to roll to the side. Shego didn't open her eyes, but instead simply felt kim's waist above her as the younger woman placed her arms on the other woman's shoulders, violently shaking her awake. "SHEGO!" "what the!"

Shego reached up, clutching kim's waist as her eyes snapped open, widening ever so slightly when all she could see were fear-laced emerald orbs staring back. Shego paused, panting heavily as she tried to disconcert exactly where she was.

Kim didn't dare move a muscle once shego opened her eyes, clutching at Kim's waist almost painfully as she stared around wide eyed. For a moment, nothing happened. _Wow, that must have been some scary dream…I'd better explain what I'm doing in her room before she kills me! _"Um, you were sleeping and I-heard-you-scream-so-I-ran-here-asfastasIcouldtomakesureyouwerealrightwowthatmusthavebeensomescarydreambutitsoknowbecause  
yourawakeandthatsgoodthatyourawakebecauseIwasworriedyouwerehurtorsomethingbutyournotsooo….

Kim had started to panic halfway through speaking as Shego's eyes had only gotten wider, causing kim to redden and become more flustered, her speech quickening rapidly until even she had barely any idea what she was saying and just babbled herself into nothingness, breathing heavily from the lack of air. Finally, an eerily calm voice spoke.

"Kim?" Shego spoke softly. Kim leaned forward, not quite able to hear her.

"yes?" Kim responded meekly. The two women's faces were now barely an inch apart, each breath mingling with the others like a soft breeze.

"Get. Off. Me." Shego's voice clipped, and Kim flushed, noticing their predicament. One which shego had noticed only a few seconds after waking.

Kim was on top, just like in Shego's dream. Kim's legs were spread apart to either side, straddling Shego's hips perfectly. Her arms were positioned on either side of shego's head to prop herself up, and Shego's arms were still up, supporting her waist. Kim's entire body flushed vividly at the realization of the contact, while Shego fought desperately against hers, causing only a light tinge of purple to form on her cheeks.

Kim took everything in for a few more seconds before rolling off the bed like she had been burned with a yelp. Before shego could blink though, Kim was already up and away, tripping over the carpet and stuttering her apology as she stumbled to the doorway.

"o-o-oh my g-gosh I never m-meant to I-I-I'm g-gonna go m-make some f-f-food o-ok?" Kim began to speak hurredly, saying everything in a single breath. Just go-go back to sleep I'm sorry for entering your room I'll-go-make-some-food-just-go-back-to-sleep-ok? Ok! Bye!" Kim luched at the doorway, sprinting down the hall and away from the still confused shego.

----------------------------

Shego stared at the doorway for a few more minutes, running a hand through her hair silently to reorganize what had just happened in the last few minutes as well as the details of the dream. Shego chuckled slightly at the dream she just had and the look on Kim's face when the older woman had woken up.

"oh yeah Princess, a real nightmare…so horrible." I _never got to finish what we were starting. "_Or what you were starting, anyway." Shego smiled, chuckling one last time as she shook her head, climbing under her sheets and rolling over to finish her nap, silently praying for another dream as good as the last.

_And this time hopefully uninterrupted.

* * *

_

So what'd everybody think? yeah a little racy, but it is rated T, so I'm hoping its ok. Actualy I'm glad I thought of HOFD as the movie they watched...I can tie that back in to the story although if I do it wont be for several more chapters.

Next time: Shego awakens to find Kim making dinner. Will Shego like it? Will the dinner go as planned? Will things heat up a little over the appetizer or desserts? and the biggest question of all: Will Kim or Shego even know how to cook?

The review button's down there, feel free to give me ideas. At this point I really dont know how long I'll make this fic, and only a few vague ideas of where I want it to go. so Review!

_

* * *

_


	5. kim learns the hard way

Hey everybody I'm sooooo sorry this is taking so long...between not having my compy for a month, then headin back to that thing known as a "real life" (strange idea I know) It's taking me longer and longer to fill the gaps in my mind and write out these chapters. I know exactly what I want to do with the two, yet I cant seem to get them there, almost like I'm sidetracking myself...I mean look at this its the 5th chapter and they still havent had dinner yet! oye...oh, and I've decided to do what some authors do and respond to a few of my reviewers, especially since this is my best-recieved story yet!

Starting next chapter, of course...I think you've all been through enough waiting for this as it is ;)

* * *

"_**oh yeah Princess, a real nightmare…so horrible." I never got to finish what we were starting. "Or what you were starting, anyway." Shego smiled, chuckling one last time as she shook her head, climbing under her sheets and rolling over to finish her nap, silently praying for another dream as good as the last.  
**_

Kim didn't stop until she was back in the main room where she had first met Shego. As soon as she was on the other side of the doorframe she leaned back against the wall, hand on her chest and panting heavily. _I've- I've never run that fast before in my life! _Her heart beginning to calm it's thundering inside her chest and the pains from running falling to a dull ache, she reviewed all that had happened inside Shego's room.

_Ok…I heard a scream so I ran to Shego's room, nearly breaking down her door. God, she had me so scared! So then I charge into her room and leap onto her bed, shaking her awake. How could I have been so stupid! Aagh, Great job there Kim, just stare at Shego after she finally decides to wake up. _Kim sat down, leaning against the wall for support. _I wonder how long we were sitting there staring at each other…I bet we would've looked really strange in that position if anybody had been watching us…_

Kim had sat just long enough to memorize everything, which she now called back in near-perfect detail. The way Shego looked just waking out of bed, her silky strands of hair slightly tousled and eyes going from cloudy to their clear sparkling emerald as she fought off the remains of sleep. Kim remembered her face, mouth set in small smile to hide her amusement, the curve of her eyebrows arched high in surprise. Kim then remembered looking down at her position, legs straddling shego's hips, the warm sensation cascading down her legs where skin met skin, a throbbing and eerie tingle at the base of her body... Kim shivered as she looked around the room bitterly. _And now she hates me…_

_Hates me…_ Even though Kim knew they were meant to be enemies, the thought still tore at the redhead's heart, echoing relentlessly in the dismal silence of her psyche. Even as she debated with herself about her new feelings, a few tears managed to escape, leaking down the side of her cheek accompanied by a small sob. _Get a grip kimmie…Shego's tried to kill you before, so why does her hatred hurt so much now? **Maybe because you've always secretly hoped it was just a job to her…that maybe, she could quit and things could be different. Either way, it doesn't really matter…didn't you say you'd make some food for when she woke up?**_

Kim gasped at the realization. _That's right! In my haste to get the hell out of there, I promised to make food! _Kim rushed over to the refrigerator and freezer, but stopping just short as she reached for the handle. _Wait why did I tell her that? She'll probably expect some homemade food, and I didn't see any restaurants on the way considering I cant cook to save my life, guess I'll just have to hope Shego has some sort of microwave pizza or something…_

Kim was surprised to discover a well-stocked kitchen. _so much for shego having leftover takeout. _Continuing to rummage through the freezer, a cardboard box caught her eye, hidden beneath the ice crystals and a bag of frozen peas. After a slight struggle and a miniscule war with some frozen tater tots which seemed to have melted and frozen back into the side of the fridge, Kim managed to finally pull the rather large box free. _Lasagna huh? Sounds good…_

Kim contemplated the back of the box for a moment, reading the instructions and how to cook it before wandering around the kitchen, staring at the oven like it was a foreign time bomb. "alright…preheat the oven before removing from box and placing directly on rack…wait 1 hour. No big. I can totally do this." Kim said, but still it had a doubtful tone.

-hour and a half minutes later xD-

Kim sighed, flopping down on the couch. She then began to peel off the many layers of quilted mittens, pot holders, and towels and duct tape holding them all in place off her hands and wrists. _Cant be too careful…no way I'm getting burned by an oven if I can help it! Even if it did mean I nearly dropped dinner fourteen times. _Kim sighed again, sagging into the couch and turning on the TV. _What was the next step? Wait an hour. I can do that. _Kim flipped through the channels, her eyelids beginning to sag lower after each change. _Whew…being half scared to death by a sleeping shego and battling a kitchen oven sure does take a lot out of a girl…how _does _mom cook like she does? Oh well, resting my eyes during commercials will work, and then I can get some rest and listen for when the show comes back on. _Satisfied with her idea, she lay back fully, half-listening to the TV and closing her eyes, breathing deeply.

Two minutes later the redhead was asleep, breathing contentedly.

---------

Shego awoke to an unusual scent filing her nostrils. Keeping her eyes closed, she sniffed the air again, hoping she wouldn't have to wake up. As realization hit her though, she immediately shot out of bed with wide eyes. _Smells like…FIRE!_ Shego leaped out of bed, all tiredness gone from her body replaced with an adrenalized tingle streaming through her body. _Wait…not my bed. Good. _ Shego slumped in obvious relief.

For the past few weeks (or was it months?) Shego would randomly have a dream of her and Kim doing something on this very island. Watching TV, playing around on the beach, taking her jet to cruise the mall… 'stuff' like that.

'Stuff' that involved her and kim...well, '_together_'

'Together' as in...well, _dating_ one another.

* * *

At first, Shego would wake up screaming, sweat pouring down her body out of fear and shame. However, as time wore on she grew to like the dreams, even hope for them. Lately though, things had begun to get out of hand. 

Shego dreamt farther and farther into her relationship with the redhead, and the further they went, the more she craved it. However, the dreams began to be sparse, and some times there'd be none at all. She'd wake up during the day groaning, wishing she could just go to sleep. At night, she'd beg herself to grant her the dreams again, but they continued to space themselves further out as to when she had them.

The real problem though, was what happened when Shego urged the dreams too far. There she'd be, halfway through a great dream with Kim in a _very_ sensuous position, when-

Shego would wake up to her bed on fire.

"Damn Powers!" She'd curse loudly before grabbing the closest fire extinguisher nearby.

So, you can see why she was glad the burning smell was not her bed.

* * *

_God…just imagine what Kim would've asked or done if she'd seen my bed on fire due to a dream, and I had to tell her it was about- _The burning smell brought her back to her senses again even as her face darkened several shades, paralyzing her with shock as a single thought chorused through her mind. _If it's not my room that's alight, it could only mean…oh-_

Shego quickly bolted out of the room for the kitchen, one thought resounding in her mind.

_Kimmie…please be okay…_

_

* * *

_waah gomennasai! -grovels for forgiveness from her fans and reviewers- I've never had a story do so well, or had so many ideas of things to do to- with them hopefully I can set it up and finish the next chapter sooner then this one appeared...then again it was technically supposed to be a part of this chapter, which was supposed to origionally be chapter 3 x.x;; so, you see what I've become? xD yeah, R&R you know how it works by now I should think?


	6. just a little closer

oh how many compromising positions can I get these two in before they ever eat dinner? x.x so many possibilities, so little time...I actually hadnt intended this to be in my origional designs for the chapter, but it just seemed the perfect opportunity to throw something in, so I did xD. oh, and I'm sorry if it takes even _longer_ between updates... I only have a general idea of what I want to do next and no real time to work on it so please forgive me... -gets on ground and cowers pitifully- gomennasai!

oh, and as promised, a few answers/responses to some of my reviewers! yay! ;p

* * *

**sha-kenren:** oO please dont die just because I take a long time to update...you'll lose alot of lives that way xp 

**Psychic Werewolf Assassin: **I suppose your right about the real life...on all aspects ;)

** lady-of-tormentdeath **I suppose I'll take that as a compliment but if I had made it longer to include this chapter it and everything I wanted in the chapter this story would _still _be unupdated, and I really wanted to post what I had that night. I hope you can forgive me if it was rather short.

**Raigeki** no, I dont hate you at all, I just love cliffies >

**Invader Johnny:** actually I _have, _only if I wrote that it would turn into a lemon, and not only am I not far enough into my story for that,  
I 'm rather loathe to actually write an M-rated fiction as of yet ;)

and now the last one because I know your all tired of this:

**Apoptosis** thank you I'm extremely glad you like this fic and my clifhangers...your not so bad at either of those yourself xP

and a great big huge almighty THANK YOU to ALL of my reviewers even the one's not mention here. I have 50 reviews so far and I'm lovin every minute of it -squeals with joy and tosses candy and foodstuffs to all her reviewers and readers who made it possible-

and now at long last **ON WITH THE FIC!****  
**

* * *

_Last Time on QTT:_**_  
_**

**_God…just imagine what Kim would've asked or done if she'd seen my bed on fire due to a dream, and I had to tell her it was about- _The burning smell brought her back to her senses again, paralyzing her with shock as a single thought chorused through her mind. _If it's not my room that's alight, it could only mean…oh- _**

** Shego quickly bolted out of the room for the kitchen. **

_**Kimmie…please be okay…

* * *

**_

"K-Kimmie!" Shego gasped as she entered the main room. She could see the smoke in thick clouds above her, wafting through the doors and pushing at the slightly opened windows. Looking around frantically, Shego finally spotted the source of the fire, namely the dark oven sparking with light inside the tinted window. Rushing over, the green woman deftly grabbed the fire extinguisher she kept nearby, snapping the cord with her sharp nails and pulling out the pin. _I've only got 5 seconds with this one…better make it worth it._ Ripping down the door to the oven Shego fired, sending the thick white foam straight into the oven, coating everything nearby. The reaction was instant.

The flames grew higher.

"oh shit!" Shego screamed, realizing she had missed the fire almost entirely, spraying most of the kitchen with foam. While some _had_ in fact reached the oven, it had flown just above the fire causing some left over exploded food to light on the roof of the oven as well. Cursing, Shego snatched another larger extinguisher next to the door several feet away and took a little longer, successfully smothering the fire, not stopping until the entire oven was overflowing with the freezing foam. Still grumbling to herself she threw the extinguisher over her shoulder, stormed over to the sink and turned it on, using the hose nozzle to spray the oven until it only had a large white puddle flooding almost the entire room, an a melted square of plastic filled with an unidentifiable charred object.

_Damn fire. _Shego groaned inwardly _What was Kim trying to do-where is Kimmie anyway?_ Spinning around, she examined the room behind her. Her look changed from confused to surprised, then almost angry when she spotted the redhead, still laying on the couch with her back to the older woman.

"KIMMIE HOW COULD YOU?" Shego raged, storming over to the couch. "WHAT WERE YOU THINK-" Reaching the couch she peered over, shocked into silence by what she saw.

"your asleep…" Shego felt the beginnings of a headache coming on.

* * *

Indeed, the redhead lay peacefully, completely unaware to the previous smoke and fire engulfing the other half of the room. Her breathing was calm and quiet, a small lock of hair over her face and mouth set in a slight part. Shego felt her anger instantly being melted away. _Damn, I must be getting soft…she nearly set the lair on fire and killed us! I dunno how she even manages to save people when she sleeps like a boulder like this… but I'll be damned I didn't believe that she doesn't look wonderful like that. _Shego sighed in what could be called a loving way if one were so bold, sitting at the base of the couch simply looking at the innocent face, giggling slightly as the red hair fluttered over Kim's face and into her mouth. 

God forbid Shego giggle.

As if on instinct, Shego scotted closer, leaning over to remove the strand from her secret crush's face, brushing it from her mouth and tucking it behind her ear. Just staring at the beautiful serene face below her drew Shego in, breath hitching as she hovered over the sleeping form. Her lips were poised just millimeters away, just a little closer...

When feelings of guilt, lust, love, and despair suddenly tore at her heart, ripping at her soul at once causing her to hesitate. _Why cant I do it? She's right here, and if she can sleep through it, and never know what I did. _Shego continued to stare, transfixed by the slightly parted lips below her. _Just a little taste…it cant hurt can it? _Her mouth watered at the thought of a taste, wishing she could just get up the courage to do what she had done in her dreams, to simply pull her close and slant her lips over the other's, exploring and fighting with the other woman for dominance of lips, perhaps a bit more…but still shego made no move to close the small distance. _Why, why cant I just do it! **Because it wouldn't be the same and you know it…you want your first kiss with Kim Possible to be special, to prove your true feelings for her. **_The immensely annoying voice inside her head stated smugly._Damn you! Why do you always show up when I least want you! I don't care what Kimmie wants and she wouldn't know anyway so what's the point? **That's bull and you know it. **Shut up why do I even care what you say anyway? **Because you know I'm right.** Oh sure always have to get the last word dontcha? _

…Silence. Shego smirked, enjoying her victory in smug silence before a soft sigh below her caused her to freeze and realize the redhead was stirring, still half-asleep and unable to comprehend just how up close Shego was or the ragged breath curling around her mouth.

"Damnit!" Shego muttered, jerking away as the redhead's eyes began to clear, cloudiness of sleep breezing away to be replaced by the sparkling clarity of conciousness. Moving quickly, shego half walked-half sprinted to the far wall, trotting over quickly and picking up the phone, dialing a number with skilled hands and praticed ease.

* * *

Kim could feel a warm breeze on her lips, warming them with its gentile touch. 

"mmm" Kim sighed as a feeling of comfort spread through her body, slowly coming to consciousness. An incomprehensible mumble, and the feeling was suddenly gone as Kim opened her eyes, searching for the feeling even as the last shreds of dreams blew away. She saw shego walk quickly to the phone nearby and dial a number with her back to the redhead. _Hmm…what was I dreaming about again? Ah I don't know, but that really did feel good, if only I could've held onto that feeling longer. _Kim closed her eyes, memorizing the feeling as best she could for a moment before looking at shego again. _I wonder who Shego's talking to…and why she looks so disheveled. If I didn't know any better I'd say she had a problem with her powers and had to use a fire extinguisher to put herself out. _Kim chuckled at the comical image, though considering Shego was still caked with foam over her uniform, clumping in her already disheveled hair from sleep, and the battered look of her clothing it didn't seem that unreasonable a conclusion. Still, something nagged at the back of Kim's mind, but her inablility to recall what it was became pushed to the back of her mind as she saw Shego walk back to her, a tired yet mischievous glint in her eye.

"Shego, what are you-" The redhead started in a suspicious tone, not liking the way Shego looked her over, nor the extra sway in her hips that invariably attracted the eye. Suddenly the elder woman pounced, jumping the armrest of the couch to sit directly on top of Kim's lower abdomen, smirking as she was rewarded with a slight "oof" from her prisoner.

* * *

"S-shego!" Kim gasped, finally regaining her breath as her body adjusted to the excess weight. "Shego, get off me! Come on shego, why are you doing this? I didn't do anything!" Kim struggled underneath the elder woman, but it was a futile attempt and she remained firmly lodged. 

"Fine Kimmie, if you really have such a problem about me being on top, I'll let you up if you answer a question for me." Shego stated with a catlike smirk, looking into the redhead's eyes. The deep pools of sparkling emerald, lighter then her own eyes yet richer after a fashion, twin jewels which invariably attracted shego, luring her into their gaze. Shego could see everything, a perfect window into the redhead's soul. She saw surprise, hesitation, a bit of anger, even the underlying humor along with an unreadable emotion which Shego couldn't make out. _I'll get it out of you yet kimmie…whatever it is your hiding, even if you don't know it yet. _

"uh, shego? Could you quit staring at me like that? Freaking me out a little here…" Kim shifted uncomfortably, unease settling into her stomach at the look shego was giving her, along with the constantly shifting emotions flitting across Shego's face as she watched Kim. The movement seemed to startle the older woman, blinking back to her sences while suppressing a blush at being caught gazing into the redhead's eyes _yep, defiantly getting soft…_

"Yes princess?"

"well, I said yes, so what's your question?"

"oh that." Shego said, snapping back to reality and the matters at hand.

"well princess, it seems you nearly burned down the kitchen while you were sleeping…mind telling me how that came about?" Kim's eyes popped open wide in shock and realization at what had been nagging at the back of her mind.

_Oh no…the lasagna!_

* * *

_"NO!" Kim arched suddenly, sending shego tumbling off her lithe form before hopping over the couch to look at the disaster area that was once a kitchen._

_The entire place was a mess. What had once been a spotless kitchen only hours before was now covered in soot and foam. There were scorch marks from the oven, and the melted container was still inside, its charred remnants the obvious source of the fire. The foam puddle shego had caused remained where it was for the most part, running slightly into a small river and pooling near a cabinet on the far side of the wall. Kim looked around in shock, Shego coming around to stand behind her, leaning in close to speak into her ear._

_"Mind telling me why I woke up to half my kitchen on fire, princess?" Shego cooed, startling Kim and making her jump slightly as she turned to face shego, meeting the other woman's gaze with a guilty look on her face for a moment before looking at her shoes and away._

_"Shego I-I'm sorry. I had been trying to make everything better from earlier by surprising you and making dinner, but I'm not all that good a cook so-" Shego cut her off, lifting a hand up to Kim's mouth to silence her while trying to process everything the redhead just said, rubbing her temples with the other hand in an attempt to quell the growing headache._

_"Whoa wait now hold the phone Pumpkin. Your telling me that you, Kim Possible, Ms. "anythings possible for a possible" can defeat any supervillain on this earth no problem possible, cant __COOK_? I'm sorry Kimmie, but that's really funny."

_"Shut up Shego. I didn't say I couldn't cook, I said that I'm not that __good_ a cook." Kim stated, blush forming from her cheeks to her ears under the scrutiny of her archenemy. "I can cook and make food that's edible, just don't look at me when it's bland and has no real taste." Shego eyed her suspiciously, walking over to the charred ashes of her former kitchen, reaching for the black piece in the middle of the oven, prying its melted form off the bars and holding it up for Kim to see..

_"Uh, pumpkin, hate to break it to ya, but this is __not_ what I'd call edible. You and the buffoon really must have strong stomachs to be eating like this." Shego held up and inspected the charred remains of the lasagna, rock hard and burnt to the core from the fire. Kim went a deeper shade of red.

_"one: his name isn't 'buffoon' its Ron. Secondly, Ron and I aren't normally out on a mission so long as to have to cook for ourselves. Thrid: Ron's a much better cook then I am plus he enjoys it so why should I complain?" Kim moved over, mopping up the puddle on the ground with a large towel as best she could, wringing out the sodden mess in the sink before sopping up more._

* * *

_With the two working in tandem the mess was cleaned up relatively quickly. They never needed to discuss who was going to clean up what section of the room, working perfect symmetry, each never getting in the other's way. Sure the oven would have to be removed and replaced, but by silent agreement they decided to save that for a later date. Finally, both walked back, slumping into the couch. Shego sighed._

_"Well, since your plan didn't work out, let's try mine." Kim said, turning her head to face Shego._

_"Oh, and what's that?" Kim replied as Shego looked over, meeting the redheads gaze and grinning._

_"How about a little Chinese?" Kim's stomach rumbled, her blush returning._

_"Chinese sounds great." Shego grinned wider._

_"Good. It should be here in about-"_

_**DING DONG!** The sound reverberated softly throughout the lair, causing Shego's grin to widen and Kim's eyes to do the same in surprise._

_"Well, right about now. I'll be right back so don't go anywhere princess." Shego continued to grin, throwing that extra sway back into her hips knowing Kim hadn't taken her eyes off her when she got up and disappeared through the door. Kim continued to sit in shock, reliving the sight of Shego swaying her hips seductively as she left the room. __Wait a minute, why am I even thinking these things? I dont like shego, do I? _Her eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfuly for a minute before she sighed and sagged further into the couch.

___Damn you shego…how and why do you make me feel this way?_

* * *

Well, what did you think? I had been thinking about both adding in the dinner scene in this chapter, but I figured this would be a good endpoint as well. anyway, you know what to do just R&R. also, if you have any other ideas for what you think I should do to these two, feel free to let me know! the review button's right there and I'm almost always on AIM so feel free to stop by and say hi. ;p

* * *


End file.
